


Uno Reverse Card On That Heteronormative Bullshit

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, playing uno is life threating, scrabble is a deaths game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Game night with the theatre gays.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Bianca Ramirez, Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Uno Reverse Card On That Heteronormative Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> this is all based on my own experiences lmao  
> also follow my twitter for more bullshit @sapphicsnini

"I always knew it would end like this." Red said staring out to the rest of the members at the table.

"Red stop being so fucking dramatic and just say Uno like the rest of us." Carlos said as Red placed down a reverse card and ended up getting his turn skipped by Seb. 

"You really just have to be dramatic don't you. Nini draw two." Ricky said as he stared down Nini beside him.

"Ricky you little bitch." Nini huffed adding to her pile of twelve cards that were getting harder to hold, along with switching the color causing Gina to have to pick up a couple more cards.

"Oh thanks babe." Gina gritted through her teeth and her words came out in a slight passive aggressive tone, both girls staring back at each other.

"Maybe UNO wasn't the best game to play." Ashlyn whispered over into Bianca's ear.

"Scrabble might of been the better choice." Bianca whispered back, taking another look a Nini and Gina bickering and what seemed to be Seb calling Red a sloppy bitch.

"Oh no, Nini, Ricky and Seb got in a fight the last time we all played." Ashlyn replied to Bianca's surprised horror.

"It's that bad?"

"Oh yeah Nini ended up throwing the board at Ricky's face while Seb just kind of joked that he'd stick a cow on both of them if they didn't stop."

"It's just scrabble." Bianca said in shock.

"I know." Ashlyn said turning back to see everyone arguing until Carlos slammed down two cards and yelled.

"There I win! I get to choose the next game and it's definitely not this." He let out a laugh and the others stop what they were doing when they realized what had been said. 

There were many groans along with many 'you suck carlos' 'awe come on man' 

Maybe it was a good thing they switched the game.


End file.
